2008-03-26
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Ryan Shelton, Matthew Murphy, Steve Lukather, Meshel Laurie, Guests: Matthew Murphy, Ryan Shelton, Steve Lukather, Meshel Laurie The teams were Alan, Matthew and Ryan, and Myf, Steve and Meshel. The games played were Know Your Product, Sir Mix'N'Matchelot, Malvern Stars on 45, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Nine (26/03/2008) Our special guests this week are The Wombats singer Matthew Murphy, the ry-larious Ryan Shelton, Toto rocker Steve Lukather and the dazzling Mehsel Laurie. This week's closing performance will feature Matthew's band, The Wombats, sing the theme song for the TV show Postman Pat, in Norwegian. Myf's Team Londoner, Matthew Murphy, is the lead singer for The Wombats. They are a three-piece indie band from Liverpool, England. The rest of the band are, Dan Haggis, a native Liverpoool boy (along with Matthew) and Tord Øverland-Knudsen, a Norwegian. The three met at the Liverpool Institute for Performing Arts. Their last single "Let's Dance to Joy Division" on their debut album, entitled The Wombats Proudly Present: A Guide to Love, Loss & Desperation managed to get to #11 in the UK album charts. In 2007 the band played at the notorious Glastonbury Festival and February 2008, the band won Best Dancefloor Filler for their song Let's Dance to Joy Division by the NME Awards. Melburnian, Ryan Shelton, may not win a Nobel Peace Prize with his 'Rydeas' but he has won a place on the Spicks & Specks panel. He started his career in Melbourne's community media scene, hosting and producing shows for Channel 31 and for SYN FM. He co-wrote and co-starred in Hamish and Andy and Real Stories with Hamish Blake and Andy Lee. He also a co-writer of Chris Lilley's award-winning We Can Be Heroes: Finding The Australian of the Year. He is a regular on Rove, with signature segment, 'Rydeas' and has appeared on Thank God You're Here twice. You can listen to Ryan on Nova FM on Saturday mornings on Ryan & Monty, 10am to 12pm. Alan's Team American Grammy Award winning, Steve Lukather, is best known for his work with the rock band Toto. Keyboardist David Paich and drummer Jeff Porcaro asked Steve to join their band, Toto, in 1976 when he was just nineteen years old. Steve has also released several solo albums and, as a studio session guitarist, has arranged, composed, and recorded on over 800 number 1 albums. While his work with Toto was predominantly based on pop rock music, his solo work spans many genres like rock, prog, jazz and funk. Steve suffers from tinnitus, which developed in the early 1980s. "Yes I have tinnitus, what a drag. I wear earplugs now 'cause of it. I found that it was all the years wearing headphones that did me in more than live playing". The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). In 2007, she set the stage alight with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. Meshel is an Australian comedian and radio-television personality. She was born in Ipswich, Queensland. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes